Twist of Fate!
by NuttyIsa88
Summary: The Janitor and JD alone in a cellar! a funny and weird story in 2 chaps!
1. PArt 1 of 2

TWIST OF FATE (part 1 of 2)

Jd and the Janitor were sitting next to each other, leaning against a dusty wall. It was late in the night, but luckily the room was enlightened by a soft light beam which came in through a tiny window on the top of the wall.

How did they end up in that basement? To discover it, we need to go back to a couple of hours before.

----------------

Jd's working day at Sacred Heart was about to finish, it was 8 PM and he was quite hungry, he couldn't wait to leave the hospital because that night he was going to hang out with Turk all night long. Why? for their "fastest-to-eat-a-burger" weekly challenge of course -which Turk won almost everytime- and so he hadn't eaten anything since the previous day!

He passed by nurse station and it seemed that no patients needed help at the moment. There, he saw Carla and Elliot chatting and decided to join.

-Hey there!- he said with a huge smile on his face, and suddenly noticing the knot right on Elliot's forehead he screamed in surprise. –What the hell..?!-

-Did you notice that?- said Elliot while hiding it.

-How can one not notice that? Did you hit your head on the basin's corner because you fell asleep while spending a life to put your make up on as usual?- and he had his typical laugh.

-It actually happened last year but it wasn't my fault because the previous night I got drunk at a party, the hangover hadn't gone , and so the next morning BAM! I hitted against the basin! Anyway , now it's different! I got sidetracked by the new gynaecologist, Dottor Cox noticed that and he threw his rugby ball at me…it hurts sooooo bad!-

- Don't you think you're going a little too far?

-I don't think so, Mr "Oh my God Janitor torments me and he's hurting me all the time!"-

-That guy is always tormenting me!...- he justified himself- By the way I haven't seen him anywhere, yet. I wonder where he is…?- while he was wondering where the Janitor could be, Dr Cox stole JD's beeper from his pocket.

- Even though you're leaving in 30 minutes this doesn't mean you're allowed to waste your time and gossip about Britney Spears' new haircut with your buddy-buddies!-

Jd followed him, he needed his beeper to know when Turk was going to finish his shift; Dr Cox threw it far away –Cmon Lessie, catch it!- The pager slipped through all the hallway with JD going after it, and was heading towards the garbage chute (which now was just a big hole, with a "WARNING!" sing next to it).

Jd tried to jump on the beeper but the Janitor had probably waxed the floor that morning, because he slipped right into the garbage chute and disappeared. Neither Carla, Elliot or Dr Cox noticed that.

----------------

Jd rolled various meters away screaming out loud, until he hitted the floor. After few seconds later he stood up…he was feeling quite stunned. –Where the hell..?!- He now was in a wide, dusty and semidark room.

-Who are you..?- said a voice behind him; then someone grabbed his scrubs –AAAAAAAAAAAH! Please don't kill me!!!- shouted JD panicked, but then he opened his eyes and recognised him. Yeah, it was a very amused Janitor.

-That's not even funny!- said Jd while trying to get a hold of himself -Do you fell like joking?-

-I wasn't joking, actually! I thought you where some kind of alien, monster or something like that!-

-Do I look like an alien?-

-I don't know.. Maybe it's just that I've been sitting down here all day…or maybe because I've never heard a man screaming like that!- and he laughed.

-Have you been down here all day??- said Jd ignoring the insult –How did you get here?-

-Same way as you… I was waxing the floor in that hallway this morning when I suddenly heard a voice coming from the garbage chute's hole.

-Is there another person down here?!-

-No, after that I realised it was the toilet flushing coming from the upper floor, which resounded over that hole…so I leant over the hole and slipped down here because of the wax…and now here I am!- while JD was trying to wonder how one could mistake the sound of a toilet flushing with a voice, the Janitor asked him: -And you? How did you end up down here?-

-Oh well…the same way as you…almost!-

-Mentiroso! I know curly haired Doctor threw here your beeper because you acted as a girl as usual!-

-How do you possibly know that?!-

-I already told voices resound here! Now I finally know why Kelso wanted the keys for the new Korean assistant's office!- the Janitor sat on the ground with his back to the wall again.

-Hey you! Stand up! Help me to find a way to get out of here!-

-You think I didn't try before? You actually think I'm having a good time down here? Well you suppose I'd like a dark, dusty place like this just because I'm a janitor and I clean up, right?-

-Stop it I never said something like that!- Jd had a look around him – there must be a door somewhere!-

-There was one, but they walled it up…before, all the trash went down that garbage chute and fell in a big trash can; now they have built a new one and so this place was abandoned…-

-We could make some noise, so that someone will hear us!-

-well, Good Luck!!! no one is here after 8PM anymore, they're all at the upper floors…-

-If you keep sitting there and talking you're sure not helping me at all. Stand up or…-

- Or then?- said the Janitor raging.

-Or then…STAND UP!- Jd was almost begging him.

-Look, now it's late, maybe tomorrow we have some possibilities to escape, when someone will come down here…-

-I don't want to spend all night here with you!-

-Oh, I couldn't wait!- said Janitor scarcastic.

-It's a privilege for you, having the opportunity to stay with me!- said JD pimping himself – Anyway, I mean, did you have something better to do? Maybe fixing your neighbour's hot-water heater?

-Well, when that happens I'm used to do other things with my neighbour! Anyway it doesn't seem that people up there are calling the police or something to find you…-

-I bet they did! Everyone will be worried about their dear Jd!-

------------------

_Meanwhile, Turk was getting out of the Hospital and having a look round he saw Carla and Elliot passing by – Hey girls, have you seen Jd?-_

_-No!-_

_-Ah well… it doesn't matter… what about hanging out together tonight?- and he walked away with the two._

-------------------

Jd was looking everywhere hopeless, when he suddenly had a brilliant idea –…The beeper! That's it: I'll page someone so that I can tell them where we are!-

-Beeper? You mean that broken stuff out there?- said the Janitor pointing at it.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- shouted Jd going for the broken pager -Oh noooo! It must have broken when we fell. What are we going to do now?-

The Janitor shugged and JD snorted, and then went to sit next to him. Here they are, together in that dark basement. What a worse nightmare for Jd? Trapped in a dark and abandoned place, with the guy that was turning his life a living hell everyday! What a luck!...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

hope you like it:D soon the second (and last) Chap!!


	2. Part 2 of 2

-TWIST OF FATE!- (part 2 of 2)

JD and the Janitor were still in the basement. It seemed that there was no way out of that place.

-Damn, what a bad day! – complained JD – I'm trapped down here, and starving too!... I should be with Turk, eating all night long!

The Janitor took something out of his pocket, two snacks: he gave one to JD.

-Oh thank you… where did you find these?-

-Well, I often steal them form Kelso's locker, now I've discovered he stole the key that allows me not to pay the snacks in the vending machine. If I figure out who's the janitor who helped him, I'll pay him back! Only The Janitor can steal snacks!-

JD tasted his snack and it was disgusting! The Janitor -noticing his expression- easily said

– It probably went off…-

-What?!?!- he shouted while reading on the back side of the snack – It went off 3 months ago!!!-

-Oh well…Mine didn't- said Janitor enjoying his.

-You have to be a bastard even in a situation like this! There's no person as hateful as you in the whole world!-

-It's your fault if that happens!-

-But I didn't do anything to you!-

-Your presence is enough!-

-Ok this is the final straw… It's been like, years I want to tell you! Since you found that damn penny stuck into the entrance door, your tiny paranoiac brain created the biggest misunderstanding in Misunderstanding's History!

The Janitor stood up and furiously looked down to him; JD felt so tiny and unprotected "What the hell did I do? I'm stuck here with a Yeti and I'm even provoking him!"

-SORRYSORRYSORRY!- shouted JD while hiding his face with his arms.

The Janitor laughed–That's why I'm always making fun of you! You only have to pretend to be furious to make you pee in your pants! You're pathetic!-

-Oh really? Uh? Really?! Well I can frighten you as well if I want to, I just hold back every time! – said JD trying to get a hold of himself.

-The only way you could frighten me, is you confessing me you're gay and this situation has always been your favourite erotic dream! Although I don't have so many doubts about that, if you ask me…-

-I'm not gay!!!- JD waved his arms.

The Janitor made a grimace that was like saying "I don't believe you" –And what about that time you told me you saw my penis?-

-I already told you, that was a freaking accident!!!!!- JD snorted he already knew it was vain to continue they could go ahead all night; he knew how to shut him up, but he also knew Janitor would have killed him for that "Don't say what you're thinking!" –I might be gay, but I've been with Elliot 3 times, and what about the relationship between you two?- he said strutting himself, then realising the stupid mistake he had just made.

The Janitor looked quiet, it seemed like… the calmness before the storm.

"OhMyGod" JD thought panicked.

The Janitor looked up at him –Who…who's Elliot?- he said with a clueless look on his face.

-Wha… What you mean "who's Elliot?"?! She's the blonde haired Doctor!-

-Aaah…- he said calmly, then his eyes turned red and JD realized the thing he said before was a big mistake: the Janitor stood up, his fists locked.

JD's mind was screaming "OhMyGod OhMyGod OHMYGOD" while a furious Janitor was coming closer to him.

-This is a joke… like the one before, right?!- he said backing off, frightened to death.

The Janitor grit his teeth and locked his right fist, he was ready to throw a punch that would send JD to Intensive Therapy when he suddenly stopped; JD was there, covering his face because he expected a punch.

-Please don't kill me!!! I'm sorry!-

No sounds.

JD opened his eyes and discovered that the Janitor was some meters away from him, now looking very interested in the ceiling.

-Wh..what?- JD asked, hoping he forgot to kill him.

-There's a steeled trapdoor up there… I didn't notice before. It must lead to the air conditioning passage…-he said holding his hips.

-Could it be helpful?-

-I know exactly how this hospital and this air passage work… if we got to enter, we'd immediately get out of here…-

JD stared at the air passage –It's so high!-

The Janitor tried to jump to reach it but in spite of his height, he failed –Give me a hand!- he said; JD gave him a leg up, the Janitor put one foot and tried to get to the grating on the ceiling.

-Everything ok?- JD asked while blowing on his reddened hands.

-It's stuck!- the Janitor made an effort and tried again. A few seconds after, JD heard a metallic sound –I think I did it!- The Janitor said with a big smile on his face, and all of a sudden the grating fell and so did the Janitor.

JD helped him to stand up –Are you OK?-

The Janitor stood up full of dust but he pretended he wasn't –Yeah I'm ok!- actually, he had probably broken some bones - Gimme a boost again!-

JD helped him again and the Janitor got to hang to the air passage's edge, and after some seconds he was into it.

-Yesssss!- JD began to jump –now we can get out! C'mon, now help me!- he stretched his arms out.

The Janitor didn't move, and kept staring at him.

-Why are you looking at me like that?- said the young man worried.

-I was thinking…you weren't very nice to me before…-

-Hey, HEY! You can't leave me down here! And you're never nice to me once in a whole year!!!-

The Janitor shrugged his shoulders –yeah…- then he smiled –but I CAN do it!- he turned around and then disappeared into the air passage.

-COME BACK NOW!!!!!- JD was panicked –you can't leave me alone, darn Janitooooooooooor!- and he started to cry.

Janitor's head popped up the air passage, and he started to laugh. –See? It's like I told you: you're just pathetic!-

JD tried to wipe off his tears quickly, hoping that the Janitor didn't notice. The Janitor hold out his arm and so had him up.

-I'll pay you back for this Lurch!-

-Insult me again and I'll let you go!- JD shut up and they went through the air passage together.

-It's so narrow in here!- complained JD and he began to cough –You almost can't breathe!-

-The exit is not so far form here- informed the Janitor, who was ahead of him.

----------------------------

6.30 AM

Carla and Turk where going towards the Hospital when they met along the way –'Morning!- said the nurse.

Cox greeted her back with indifference, he visibly wasn't in the right mood –What happened?- asked Carla.

-Ooh it's just Jordan, she gets up in order to ruin my life as usual!- he said shaking his head. In that very moment they heard a weird noise coming from the wall outside the hospital.

Turk Carla and Cox where silent while suddenly the grating on the wall fell down making a big noise, and JD and the Janitor found themselves on the ground, full of dust and rubble.

Turk Carla and Cox were still quiet.

JD and the Janitor stood up and looked around like they were seeing the world for the very first time –YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!- they both said, they hugged and then started to jump –We're out, we're out, WE'RE OOOUT!-

Turk, Carla and Cox kept staring without saying a word, then Cox said –Ohhh this sure made my day, the gay version of "The Beauty and the Beast"- he said with dreamy eyes. JD and the Janitor realized they got carried away a little and so they separated immediately, cleaning out their clothes.

Cox got into the hospital and Turk went to talk to JD –Dude! You left me alone last night! Where the hell you were?!-

-I slipped into the garbage chute and I got stuck into the basement all night, hopefully the Janitor got to…- he looked around- where did the Janitor go?!- he saw him: the Janitor was getting into the hospital, hands in his pockets.

-Hey!- he called – I just wanted to thank you…where are you going?!-

-My shift is starting… and I still haven't planned another way to torment you today!-

-Wha-…ANOTHER way to torment-…? And what was the first way?- he walked towards him, but his shoe laces where tied together and so he fell down hitting his nose on the ground.

The Janitor started to laugh, and he got into the hospital still with hands in his pockets.

JD stood up with an aching red nose –Classic…Janitor!-

The End

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

hope you liked it ;) if you go here www.nuttyisa. deviantart . com 

here you'll find a lot of scrubs fanarts  



End file.
